yenisehirfandomcom_tr-20200213-history
خلد
خلد etimolojisi خلد خلدا خلدة خلدون خلدين ترجمة و معنى خلد في قاموس المعاني. قاموس عربي انجليزي خَلَّدَ ( فعل ) : أَبَّدَ eternalize - to exist forever or to last for a long time - to last or exist forever - perpetuate, eternize - make something contious - be everlasting خَلَد : بال nous - the mind or intellect - spirit; pneuma; heart - soul, pneuma, or activity خُلْد : خُلْد حيوان mole - a small furry almost blind animal that usually lives under the ground خُلْد : دَوَام continuance - continuation without stopping;duration of an event or action - eternity;eternal existence - without end - state or time of life after death - eternal existence - eternity, sempiternity - eternity, immortality - eternal existence - continuing all the time - stay; inhabitancy; inhabitation; dwelling خَلَدَ : دامَ be immortal - be lasting forever - be living for ever - to remain forever - be over lasting - last forever - be immortal خَلّد : eternalize ; eternize ; immortalize ; make permanent ; perpetuate كلمات ذات صلة خُلُود مُخَلَّد أَخْلَدَ خَلَّدَ خالِد اِخْلاد تَخْلِيد أخْلَد مصطلحات المعنى النص الاصلى اسلامية be eternal ‏ خلد ‏ عامة Mole خُلْد عامة Immortalize خلّد عامة eternalize; immortality خلد مالية Progenies خلد زراعية MOLES خلد سياسية mind خلد عامة Immortalizes يخلّد عامة perpetuate يخلد زراعية Ornithorhynchus خلد الماء كلمات القران (will) abide forever خَٰلِدًا كلمات القران abiding forever خَٰلِدًا AYETLERDE HULD KAVRAMI 294 تَخُْلدُو َ ن - tehludûn - ebedi yaşarsınız Edit ◾26/129 295 يَخُْلدْ - yehlud - ebedi yaşar Edit ◾25/69 296 أخَْلدَ - ehlede - saplanıp kaldı,ebedi kaldı Edit ◾7/176 297 أخَْلدَهُ - ehledehu - onu ebedileştirdi Edit ◾104/3 298 اْلخُْلدِ - el huldi - ebedi, kalıcı Edit ◾10/52 - 20/120 - 21/34 - 25/15 - 32/14 - 41/28 299 خَالِدٌ - hâlidun - ebedi kişi Edit ◾47/15 300 خَالِدًا - hâliden - ebedi kişi Edit ◾4//14 - 4/93 - 9/63 301 خَالِدَيْنِ - hâlideyni - ebedi iki kişi Edit ◾59/17 302 خَالِدُو َ ن - hâlidûne - ebedi kişiler Edit ◾2/25 - 2/39 - 2/81 - 2/82 - 2/217 - 2/257 - 2/275 - 3/107 - 3/116 - 5/80 - 7/36 - 7/42 - 9/17 - 10/26 - 10/27 - 11/23 - 13/5 - 21/34 - 21/99 - 21/102 - 23/11 - 23/103- 43/71 - 43/74 - 58/17 303 خَالِدِينَ - hâlidîne - ebedi kişiler Edit ◾2/162 - 3/15 - 3/88 - 3/136 - 3/198 - 4/13 - 4/57 - 4/122 - 4/169 - 5/85 - 5/119 - 6/128 - 7/20 - 9/22 - 9/68 - 9/72 - 9/89 - 9/100 - 11/107 - 11/108 - 14/23 - 16/29 - 18/108 - 20/76 - 20/101 - 21/8 - 25/16 - 25/76 - 29/58 - 31/9 - 33/65 - 39/72 - 39/73 - 40/76 - 46/14 - 48/5 - 57/12 - 58/22 - 64/9 - 64/10 - 65/11 - 72/23 - 98/6 - 98/8 304 اْلخُُلودِ - el hulûd - ebedilik Edit ◾50/34 305 مُخَلَّدُو َ ن - muhelledûnun - ebedileştirilmişler Edit ◾56/17 - 76/19 Huld ve ebed farkı *Cehennemlikler için; halidine fiha * Cennetlikler için ise :halidine fiha ebeda geçiyor.